


Muscle Ache

by Kuroo187



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tickling, ticklish misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroo187/pseuds/Kuroo187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki comes home after helping his friend Todo to train for his police entrance examination and takes a nap on the couch. A sleeping Misaki and an overworked Usagi who run out of coffee. Can this possible go out well?<br/>Warning: Fluff and tickling ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Junjo Romantica fanfic.  
> The characters and the anime/manga doesn’t belong to me.

"I'm back."

Misaki Takahashi, 22 year old employee at the Marukawa Publishing Company closed the door and walked into the living room of the ridiculous luxury apartment that he shared with the popular author Usami Akihiko.

The green eyed teen took of his shoes and stepped further into the room. He put his bag and jacket on the sofa while he tried to suppress a huge yawn that sneaked its way out of his mouth.

Misaki had promised his best friend Todo to help him train for the physical training part for the entrance examination as a police man today and was now really exhausted. 

"Usagi-san?" 

No answer.

Misaki sighed.

Normally Usagi-san would come and greet him or at least give him a proper answer, but it seemed that it was one of the rare times  
where the older man was so highly focused on his work that he was in a trance like state and ignored and blocked everything out that distribute him in any way.

Even when Misaki was grateful that the older man did his work and focused on it like he should, he got a bit sad. He liked it to come home and see how happy Usagi was when he greet him. At the thought of a smiling Usagi-san the blood shot up into Misakis head.

Why does he have to think about such girly things all the time?

"Ahh this is embarrassing", muttered a lightly blushing Misaki and walked with huge steps to the kitchen.  
One more time a wide yawn found its way out of the teens mouth and he blinked a few times with heavy eyes.

"I'm just gonna prepare dinner for later and then get a hour of sleep" he thought while washing various vegetables which he need to make dinner.  
The whole process of preparing took a lot more time than usual because he had to yawn every few minutes, and sometimes he even forgot what to do next and just stood there with a knife in his hand and a green pepper in the other.

After 40 minuets which felt like hours, Misaki had finally finished the preparations. He washed his hands, put the apron to the side and wanted to go to his room so he could get some sleep, but then changed his mind and walked to the sofa to read a bit. "I just have to give my body some rest and everything should be fine", he thought and laid down onto the huge couch. But the moment when his head met the couch cushion he was already deeply asleep.

Usagi stepped out of his study. He had run out of coffee and called out for his little lover a few times but didn't got an answer. He knew that Misaki had to be home at this time and wondered why he didn't reply.  
He got the explanation while looking down into the living room. There, on his sofa, laid Misaki snoring peacefully while using Suzuki-chan's lap as a pillow. Usagi had to lightly chuckle at the sight. Misaki looked too cute while sleeping.

"But why does he sleep in the middle of the day?  
Ahh right. He helped his friend with some physical exam..."

The taller man walked down the stairs and over to the sofa.  
It was tempting to touch his lover, now that he was laying so defenseless in front of him but Usagi didn't do it. Misaki was exhausted and even Usagi knew that this wasn't the right time for this.  
He carefully lifted the teens legs and sat down onto the sofa. He gently laid Misakis legs into his lap and grabbed one of the books that were laying randomly on the couch table and begun to read.

Misaki stirred and sighed before he slowly opened his eyes. His mind was still sleep clouded and he needed a few seconds to realize where he was.  
He yawned noisily and stretched his body. 

"Look who just awoke from the dead", chuckled someone with a deep voice. 

Misaki looked up with a surprised expression, only to see in what position he had been sleeping and blushed slightly when he saw Usagis amused smile. 

"Did you take a break from work?", he asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I ran out of coffee and wanted to ask you for some but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you."

"Sorry, that you had to stop your work because of me", said Misaki with a troubled look in his eyes.

"Misaki, it's okay", said Usagi-san and tried to assuage the teen, but it fell on deaf ears.

"No it's not. I don't want you to stop your work because of me."

"I can make myself coffee so you don't have to", tried the taller man again but got cut of.

"No you don't. Last time you hurt yourself and I had to mark the glasses so you don't destroy more of them!"

"Now you're just rude."

Misaki huffed and tried to worm his way from the couch but Usagi prevented this by grabbing his legs that where still laying in his lap.  
Misaki gasped at the long fingers that grabbed around his legs and squeezed his calves. He couldn't stop his legs from jerking at the touch. 

"Misaki? Are you okay? That didn't hurt did it?" Usagi was a bit surprised at his lovers sudden flinching and loosened his grip.

"N-no it's j-just muscle ache, nothing to worry about." stammered Misaki while nervously avoiding eye-contact. 

Usagi frowned. He could see that Misaki was lying. It wasn't hard to recognize that the brunette wasn't telling the truth. Misaki was at natural a really terrible liar. But the taller man couldn't make out the reason why he was lying. If Misaki would be in pain then he would tell him. Usagi was sure of this. Besides it was unusual for Misaki to get a muscle ache this fast. Yes he was skinny and a bit short for his age, but he was a very good sport and had a healthy body, so he wouldn't get muscle ache that easy.

"Misaki. Are you trying to hide something?"

Misaki swallowed audibly. 

"Noooo. Why should I?", he answered, his voice a few octaves higher than normal. 

Usagi's frown deepened. Misaki started to sweat as he saw Usagi's dark expression and tried for the second time to get off the couch. But Usagi didn't let him escape so easily. One more time Misakis legs got caught by large hands and he tried to kick out when the ticklish feeling kicked in again.

"Seriously Misaki. What's wrong?",  
asked the silver haired man who got more and more confused with every second.

Misaki in the meantime had managed to somehow change the positions and was now laying on his stomach. He pressed his face in Suzuki-chans soft fur to hide the smile that grow on his face.

"Usagi-saaan. Let go. Please!",  
whined the teen who still tried to crawl away from his attacker.

"Is it because of this?" asked Usagi and squeezed his calves a few more times, this time with a bit more pressure. 

"Ah! S-stop it!" came the muffled answer and more trashing followed.

"He's doing this on purpose isn't he? You can't tell me that he doesn't know what he is doing", thought Misaki and tried to not kick Usagi-san too hard.  
His shoulders were shaking by now and he did everything to hold his laughter in.

"Usagi-san! S-stop. That t-tickles." whined Misaki when Usagi didn't stop the squeezing.

"It tickles?" asked Usagi a bit surprised.

"Y-yes so please stop", answered the teen and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Suddenly the hands that were holding him let go and Misaki darted from the couch. He was surprised that Usagi-san let him go like that but decided not to ask why. He didn't want to push his luck so he said nothing and tried to look calm and collected while walking past Usagi-san but he cheered to soon. The moment when he turned his back to the author, his hand was grabbed and a second later Misaki found himself in Usagi's lap.

"Baka Usagi-san. What are you doing?" yelled Misaki while he tried to squirm out of the strong arms that were holding him down.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are ticklish?", whispered the taller man in his ear.

"It's nothing important to know and now let me go!" yelled the brunette

"You're wrong. Everything about Misaki is important to me"

Misaki went still and quickly covered his face with his hands when he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. If this keeps going then he will end like these girls in shoujo mangas and blush over every single thing.

"And now, tell me where else you're ticklish", said Usagi with a playful tone in his voice and pulled Misaki out of his thoughts.

"No. Don't you dare Usagi-san. S-stop it!"

Misaki couldn't suppress the giggles that were flowing out of his mouth when devious fingers started to lightly stroke over his sides.  
He squirmed in the strong hold and tried to avoid the touches but it was no use.

"Just tell me and I stop."

"Nohohoho."

Usagi smirked at his lover's failed attempts to get away. His fingers wandered from Misakis sides over to his stomach and he let his hands creep under his hoodie. Misaki yelped at the feeling of cold fingers that touched his bare skin, but was soon lost in laughter when the fingers started to wiggle all over his tummy.

"Ahaha U-usagi-san. Pleheahehe please s-stohop", managed the teen to press out between his laughter.

"How can I stop when I just started?" asked the older man and smirked.

"I won't stop until I know every ticklish spot of your body. I want to know them all."

With that he changed their position on the couch. Misaki was now laying on his back, Usagi hovering over him with a playful grin on his face.

"Last chance. Tell me and I stop."

"As if I would tell you, Baka Usagi."

"Hmm? Then I have to look for myself." 

"N-no stop Usagi-san! Not agahahain haha"

Usagi had started to attack Misakis sides again but then decided to try something new. His fingers wandered higher and stayed at his ribs, where he started to dig in between the spaces and looked where he got the best reaction. Misakis laughter grew louder and he struggled more when one of his worst spots were attacked. He tried to bat Usagis Hands away but the taller man was much stronger. 

"Ahahaha U-usahahagi-san ahaha not heher", laughed the teen as Usagi drilled his thumbs right under his highest rib.  
Misaki had his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back into the couch cushion, laughter pouring constantly out of his mouth.

Usagi found Misakis reactions endearing. It was the first time, he saw his lover genuinely laughing and to him it was already one of his favorite sounds in the world.

"S-stohohop. Usagihihi-san.", pleaded the green eyed teen, who got weak from all the laughing.  
His trashing decreased and his attempts to push the taller man stopped completely.

"Just one more thing.", replied Usagi and grabbed Misakis hips.

"NO nonono Usagi-san. Don't!" pleaded the younger man but it was too late.

Usagi had started to squeeze Misakis hips with his large hands and the reaction was quite worth seeing. Misakis back arched at the ticklish feeling that darted through his body like an electric shock and he exploded into loud giggles.

Usagi stopped with his attack after a few moments, like he promised and got off from the teen. Misaki still laid on the couch, his arms covering his red face while trying to regain his breath. 

"Well to me that doesn't look like a muscle ache or what would you say Misaki?" chuckled the taller man.

"Shut up."

"You are so cute Misaki", said Usagi while leaning down to kiss his lover's forehead. Misaki blushed at the sudden kiss but couldn't help when a tiny smile spread on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you liked the story :)


End file.
